Tal vez sea amor
by Kath's cats
Summary: —Yo sé que puede ser que un día nos matemos el uno al otro, y que es muy posible que te siga tirando comida... pero, Dioses no se como decir esto. Yo quiero a Aiden, pero cuando estoy contigo siento algo, algo más allá de la conexión, y creo que tal vez sea amor...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Jennifer L. Armentrout. La historia es mía.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Esta mini historia, se sitúa a mediados de Puro o principios de Deity, y no posee _spoiler_.

* * *

.

 _"Casi digo que fuimos un accidente, pero no, fuimos inevitables"_

.

.

—¿Así cree ganarle a un daimon, señorita Andros? Porque para mí, no sirve para nada. Un niño de diez años pelea mejor. ¡Y lo peor es que parece que todas esas veces que la marcaron no sirvieron para nada! Mató a su madre para que no la conviertan, pero sin duda no duraría ni un minuto ahora mismo —la potente voz del instructor Romvi se metió en mi cerebro.

La maldita clase parecía no terminar, y hoy el instructor estaba más insoportable que nunca. Era la quinta vez que me insultaba.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo pudo matar a su madre cuando apenas tiene el valor de mirarme a los ojos? Es una vanidosa que... —él continúo pero yo dejé de escucharlo.

La furia me recorría y palpitaba a través de mis venas. El mundo estaba teñido de ámbar, y eso me potenciaba.

No lo dudé. Ataqué a Romvi con un puñetazo directo a su maldita mandíbula. Pude ver la sorpresa marcando su rostro antes de componerse y devolverme el golpe.

Esquivé, golpeé y me moví como si fuera la centinela mas experimentada; en este momento no estaba cometiendo ni uno solo de los errores que tanto Aiden como Seth se encargaban de remarcarme. Romvi apenas podía esquivarme, y luego de una patada lo derribé.

Ira pura era lo que me movía, él me había provocado durante semanas y esta era mi venganza.

Pude sentir como todos en la sala contuvieron la respiración cuando empecé a correr para darle el golpe final a mi instructor.

Estaba a solo unos pasos cuando unos brazos me rodearon por detrás. Instantáneamente lo reconocí.

—Cálmate ahora, Alex —Me ordenó Seth.

—Voy a matarlo —le susurre.

Él maldijo y me apretó un poco más fuerte.

—Necesito que te tranquilices. No puedes matarlo —dijo en mi oído.

Seth tenía razón y lo sabía. Romvi no era solo mi instructor, también era un puro, y sin importar que fuera el próximo Apollyon, sería condenada si lo mataba... y Seth también, ya que el jamás dejaría que nadie me tocara.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volví a abrir, el mundo empezó a volver a su color original. Mi cuerpo se relajo contra su pecho y deje que la conexión me rodeara, haciendo su trabajo. ¡Ah, menuda conexión! La mayor parte del tiempo la odiaba, pero a veces servía para algo.

—Sácame de aquí, Seth. Por favor, solo llévame lejos.

Apenas podía mantenerme a mi misma. Estaba cansada de luchar contra todo y contra todos.

Seth me abrazó y cargó al estilo novia, sacándome de la sala de entrenamiento.

Como voces apagadas en la lejanía, pude escuchar los gritos de Romvi hacia nosotros y los murmullos de mis compañeros.

Yo no dije nada, y solo escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Seth.

Quería que todo desapareciera. Quería abrir mis ojos y encontrarme en un lugar lleno de nieve y desierto; tal vez una cabaña alejada donde no hubiese ruido, ni recuerdos, ni pensamientos, ni nada.

Mientras Seth caminaba conmigo a cuestas, pude sentir el viento y luego como nuevamente su cuerpo se tensaba. No dejé de esconder mi cara.

—La señorita Andros no puede salir del Covenant sin permiso ni un guardia o centinela... —dijo la voz nerviosa de un hombre.

Gire mi rostro y vi a un joven guardia de cabello rojizo, junto a la _Hummer_ que, según parecía, Seth deseaba abordar.

—Sal de mi camino —eso fue lo único que dijo, sea lo que sea que vio el chico en su rostro lo hizo dar un paso y luego otro, hasta irse seguramente a avisarle a Marcus.

Seth me depositó en el asiento de copiloto y luego se subió en el de conductor. Arrancó a toda velocidad, atravesando los controles de seguridad sin frenarse y dejando gritos de advertencia detrás de nosotros.

— ¿A donde vamos? —le pregunte en voz baja.

El sonrió y un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos ámbar. Me gustaban sus ojos.

— ¿No dijiste que deseabas ir lejos?

Sonreí levemente, y en aquel silencio que se extendió, me di cuenta por primera vez de una cosa. Más que por culpa de la conexión, era muy posible que yo quisiera a Seth... no igual que Aiden, pero parecido.

Porque nosotros éramos dos caras de la misma moneda. Ambos éramos impulsivos, rebeldes y hasta podría decir vanidosos —aunque el me superaba en eso. Ambos, de una extraña y algo retorcida forma, éramos uno. Él siempre me necesitaría y yo a él; aun cuando todo el mundo me abandonase, ya sea Aiden, Marcus, Lucian o cualquier otro, Seth siempre estaría para mí. Cuando yo enloquecía sin razón, él me calmaba, y viceversa. Y cuando yo era lastimada, él me defendía como un león... un hermoso y letal león dorado.

Pero me asustaba aquella dependencia que poseíamos el uno del otro. Me asustaba perder el control y perderme a mi misma... pero al mismo tiempo, ¿Como podría perderme a mi misma, cuando Seth era igual a mí?

Iba a hablar cuando Seth detuvo la camioneta y me anunció que habíamos llegado para luego salir del coche. Yo abrí la puerta, y bajé.

Contuve el aliento.

— ¿Te gusta? Solía venir aquí cuando quería... no sé, despejarme.

—No pensé que eras de los huía de los problemas —dije molestándolo.

Él puso su maldita sonrisa de sabelotodo.

—Yo no huyo. Soy demasiado impresionante para eso.

Me reí, y luego de unos momentos de silencio dije:

—Es hermoso, Seth.

Y no mentía. Era una perdida porción de playa, limpia y vacía. Las olas llegaban suavemente a la orilla y el viento olía como la libertad. La preciosa libertad, la cual siempre que deseaba tocar se escapaba de mí.

Me senté en la blanca arena y cerré mis ojos, dejando de pensar. Sentí a Seth hacer lo mismo.

No sé durante cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, solo escuchando el ruido del mar, pero cuando volví a mirar el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

Seth estaba mirándome fijamente y eso hizo que sintiera un extraño calor en mi corazón.

—No me mires como un raro. Das miedo, pervertido.

Se rió, y luego se puso serio.

—Es hora de irnos, todos en el Covenant deben estar como locos buscándote... en especial Aiden —se tensó al decir lo último y yo también.

Se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el auto. Y supe que si no lo decía ahora, no sería capaz de hacerlo nunca. Debía tomar una decisión y era ahora. Podía seguir detrás de un chico que decía no amarme, o uno que, aunque era un maldito pervertido egocéntrico bipolar, parecía quererme un poco.

—Seth...

Él se detuvo y se giró hacia mí. Bajé mi cabeza, con las mejillas rojas e incapaz de verlo. Dioses, esto iba a ser vergonzoso.

—Tu sueles ser un idiota, egocéntrico y pervertido...

— ¿Por que demonios me dices esto ahora? Pensé que por hoy...

—Cállate —él guardó silencio, aunque pude sentir su ahora curiosidad. Tomé aire —siempre nos peleamos, y más de una vez quise apuñalarte. Pero, yo... yo creo que tal vez te amo.

Lo escuche atragantarse con su respiración y alce la mirada. La sorpresa se notaba en la dilatación de sus ojos ámbar y en cada facción de su rostro.

Con un valor que no sentía proseguí.

—Yo sé que puede ser que un día nos matemos el uno al otro, y que es muy posible que te siga tirando comida... pero, Dioses no se como decir esto. Yo quiero a Aiden, pero cuando estoy contigo siento algo, algo más allá de la conexión, y creo que tal vez sea amor...

Mi pésima confesión fue cortada cuando sus brazos me atraparon y sus labios me reclamaron. Fue un beso primitivo, de esos que te dejan sin aire y no poseen la más mínima dulzura. Fue un beso feroz que me costo corresponder un poco.

Cuando nos separamos, ninguno de los dos tenía aire.

—También, puede ser que tal vez sea amor lo que siento por ti —confesó Seth entrecortadamente.

Como que mi corazón hizo un estúpido baile o algo así.

Porque tal vez, y solo tal vez, lo que ambos sentíamos era amor.

.

* * *

Si alguien llega a leer esto, cosa que no creo, espero que le haya gustado.

Goodbye.


End file.
